dinowikiaorg-20200214-history
Main Page
Welcome to The Dinosaur Wiki! The Dinosaur Wiki is a brilliant wiki about dinosaurs that anyone can edit!! If you have any queries about the wiki or want to have some power in our dino community contact a Founder. Please use the button underneath the "Search Dinosaur Wiki" box to find the most appropriate Founder for your needs. If you want to become part of this fabulous wiki, create an account today by clicking the "Create Account" box in the top right hand corner of the screen. We all hope that you have a long and enjoyable stay on this wiki, and stack up lots of edits. Happy editing!! Dino News This section is for any interesting news you may have about dinosaurs, for example, new finds or a new interesting fact. If you wish to put some news on this section you must contact ADK46, the sysop in charge of this section. Founders and Bureaucrats, that goes for you too! *4th November 2009 - A Liopleurodon skull is discovered in the cliffs of Dorset, UK. Paleontologists think there may be a full skeleton buried in the cliff, but it may be 100+ years before the rest of the cliff is eroded away enough for the skeleton to be extracted safely. News * November 4th 2009 - The wiki is BACK after a short period of inactivity! For past news, see the archives. Vandals beware This is a kind and caring wiki, and we treat each user the same (but treat the Founders a little bit nicer). However, this is a wiki that will not stand for vandals and spammers. We will come down hard on you! If you vandalise, you will pay the price. See the rules of the wiki for full details. Once more, VANDALS BEWARE!!!!!! Dinosaurs and Creating Pages Welcome to the wiki for all you need to know about dinosaurs, the fascinating ancient beasts which this wiki is about! To create a page, type in its name in the "Search Dinosaur Wiki" box, then click the "Search" button again if it says no such page exists, then click the red link if it has not already been created. This will take you to the editing screen or you can do it the easy way and click the “New Page” button underneath the search box. Before you create a page, you first must ask a Founder first. You can find a link under the search bar to the Founders. For permission to create a page, find Gigantosaurus 001. It may not be him that responds to you, though, so know who the Founders are! How our Wiki came to be This wiki was founded by three school friends, T-Rex 882 (Actual creator of the wiki), Gigantosaurus 001 (His idea to make a new wiki) and Raptor 225 (Decided the subject of dinosaurs) after the creation of a few other wikis which turned out as failures. After the creation of a few pages they decided to recruit a few people and grant them (rather generously) higher ranks in exchange for them to create pages and follow the rules of the wiki (see the link above). Long Live The Dinosaur Wiki, and may it be One Dinosaur Wiki To Rule Them All!! Taken usernames The following dinosaurs are already in use and cannot be used for usernames. If you create an account with an already taken name of a chosen dinosaur, that account will be permanently blocked from editing, with NO EXCEPTIONS: T-Rex, Gigantosaurus, Raptor, Troodon, Spinosaurus, Allosaurus, Triceratops, Pteranodon, Dilophosaurus. When you create an account. it can be anything you want, but it has to have numbers and letters in it.. To create an account, click on the Create account box in the top right hand corner of the screen. When you have done this, contact one of the Founders using the link under the search bar, to tell them that you have created an account, and ask T-Rex 882 (very nicely) for a signature. We would prefer a dino name, but is does not make a huge differnece. As long has you edit and follow the rules, we do not mind what you are called. Users with powers The following users have special powers on this wiki. The higher users have all the powers of the lower users, plus their own: Legendary Founder (Highest): Nobody yet! Founder (Highest unless there is a Legend Founder): T-Rex 882, Gigantosaurus 001, Raptor 225. Legendary Bureaucrat: Nobody yet! Bureaucrat: Troodon145. Legendary Sysop: Nobody yet! Sysop: ADK46, Triceratops 257. Rollback: Dilophosaurus 999, Spinosaurus 245. WARNING: IF YOU DO NOT FOLLOW THE RULES, YOUR POWERS WILL BE REMOVED, AND YOU WILL BE BLOCKED! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! FINAL WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT TAKEN HINT FROM THE WARNING ABOVE, LET ME EXPLAIN. WE CAN BLOCK YOU IN UNDER 60 SECONDS FOR THE SMALLEST OF REASONS IF WE ARE IN A BAD MOOD. SO DON'T STEP OUT OF LINE, OR ELSE!!!!!